1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the presentation of content to viewers, and more specifically to schemes for attracting viewers to such content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video-on-demand (VOD) systems allow users to select and watch video content at their convenience so that they do not need to wait for the content to be played on a fixed schedule. Viewers may use a VOD requesting system, such as a set-top box, personal computer (PC), etc., for requesting specific content. Content providers may provide content to the requesting system either by “streaming” or by allowing the user to “download” the content to the requesting system. Streaming the content allows the viewer to view the content in real-time, whereas downloading allows the viewer to download and store the content on the requesting system. With downloading, a viewer may be allowed to view the content at a later point in time as he or she desires. Downloading and streaming content on a VOD system often provides the user navigational capabilities, such as pause, fast forward, rewind, etc.
Content providers may provide content via a content server coupled to a local area and/or wide area network. The content server may also be placed at a cable head-end serving a particular market, as well as cable hubs in larger markets. Content providers typically provide the content in a pay per usage scheme, for example, and/or a flat rate per time frame scheme.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.